


束缚系列3

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	束缚系列3

李东海在路过小区附近的小巷子时特意加快了脚步，但果不其然还是遇到了那群人。  
不知何时起，他家附近的小巷子里开了家黑网吧，连带着增加很多连锁产业，多了几个油腻腻的小饭馆，乱七八糟的小卖部，和一两个脏的不行的棋牌室。  
每晚回家他都不得不路过这里，偶尔瞟过都是让人厌恶的画面。  
随地吐痰烟头满地的场景都算是轻的，一堆人喝多了打成一片满地碎酒瓶也是常见的事。  
而李东海每次不经意瞟过，都会看见同一张脸。  
零碎有些弯曲的碎发近乎遮住人的双眸，左耳挂着两个不大不小的黑耳环，衣服的颜色也通常是黑的，若不是这人双眼出奇的明亮，很难从小巷子嘈杂的人群里看到他。   
这人后来仿佛也认识了李东海，每次对视不是挂着坏笑，就是对他吐口眼圈，或者吹声口哨。  
李东海每次都被搞得恼怒不已，又害怕惹是生非，只能忍气吞声，快步走过，顺便翻个大大的白眼。  
一来二去两人也算是熟络起来，虽然不知道姓名，李东海每次却小心的伸着脖子，想看看那人在不在。  
今夜的他也一样，走路速度增加，却迅速抬着脖子张望了一下，只见到一圈人围着什么笑闹着，倒是没见到熟悉的黑帽衫。李东海居然有点失望，他不自然的咳嗽了一下，掏出小区的门禁卡。  
忽然有人从背后禁锢住了他，这人没比他高多少，他的头在对方嘴巴附近，李东海甚至能感受到对方的呼吸打在自己的发丝之间。他企图用后肘攻击，挣脱开。这人却好像知道他的心思，死死捂住他的嘴让他发不出一点声音，然后另一只手掐住他的喉咙。  
李东海只觉得空气一点点从肺部溜走，没了力气，大口喘着气，却只能感觉到对方掌心的湿热。这人送了掐着他脖子的手，拉住他的手腕，打开了小区的门。从身后抱着他，熟练地往小区内走。  
李东海住的这个小区比较老旧，不然也不会旁边有一条这么乱七八糟的小巷子。小区门口自然是有监控的，但都是摆设，早就因为物业的不管事，长满了青苔。门卫老大爷也早早睡下，关了保安室的灯。  
所以没人看得到李东海被人束缚住，强制性开了门，又一气呵成回了家。  
这人仿佛是个老手，又蹲点了很久，知道回李东海家的路线，又笃定不会碰到其他人。其实也正常，李东海平日回家都早就过了午夜，住在这里的年轻人不多，半夜小区没有人是常事。  
这人一定是蹲他很久了，李东海迷迷糊糊的想，他从被制服，对峙，到被强制性束缚的功夫不过十分钟，这人现在连他家门都打开了。  
李东海的家在这小区的第一个单元楼的三层，对门住着一个耳聋的老太太，养了一条特别凶的泰迪犬，楼道里发出一丁点动静，这条狗能吵得整栋不得安宁，老太太却和没事人似的一点听不到。李东海以前想过可能这条狗的叫声才让这老太太耳聋的。  
被捂住的嘴松开，李东海大叫起来，肚子却结结实实的挨了一拳。他跪在了地上，剧烈咳嗽，捂着肚子痛苦呻吟着，身上开始出冷汗，到底是什么人要跟踪自己，小偷？强盗，还是更危险的东西？  
李东海听到悉悉索索的声音，那人从口袋抽出一条麻绳，熟练地把李东海双手从背后捆住，也把他的脚腕捆在一起，又拿了另外一条绳子捆了一个龟甲缚。  
这人能在黑暗里清楚地辨别他的位置，对自己应该是熟悉的很，李东海开始努力的想自己有什么仇家，他嗓子哑着：“你到底是谁。”  
“小帅哥，不认识我了？”门厅的灯忽然打开，强光刺激的李东海眼睛晃了晃，他眯着眼适应了光线，等看清了人之后瞪大了双眼。  
“是你？”  
“很意外？” 黑帽衫仿佛完全不在意对方有多惊讶，笑嘻嘻的掐了一把李东海的脸蛋，“今天也很乖的在找我呢，所以给你一个惊喜啊。”  
“你知不知道你这样是非法入侵住宅！要坐牢的！你到底要干什么！你谁阿？！”李东海满眼惊恐，换了谁发现自己被一个经常看到的小混混尾随绑架了估计都要和他一样害怕到发抖。他剧烈的扭动，企图挣脱手腕和双腿的束缚，但绳结纹丝不动。  
“这是水手扣呢，我和棋牌室每天打麻将的大叔特意学的。”黑帽衫一副求表扬的表情，“我叫李赫宰，小帅哥要记住了啊。至于我要干什么…”那人眼神暗了暗，站起身，看似瘦瘦弱弱的小身板，力气居然大的惊人。  
这人单手把李东海从身后提起来，进了客厅，找了半天找到了李东海的卧室，把他丢到了床上。  
“当然是操你，让你每天那么骚的盯着我看勾引我。”  
2  
李东海害怕极了，眼泪控制不住地累积在眼眶打转，又顺着眼角流下。  
自己只是不经意的看一眼而已，他打包票自己的眼神绝对不带任何情感，更谈不上情欲。每天零点下班他累都累死了，哪来的性趣去勾引一个小混混？可这人偏认定了死理。  
李东海现在就是案板上的一块肉，李赫宰这把刀切哪儿都顺手。  
李赫宰低头在他的耳边狠狠的嗅了嗅，又伸舌头舔了人的耳根。李东海的耳朵迅速变红，脖颈和耳后也起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这么敏感，还说自己不是吗？告诉我你的名字。”李赫宰邪邪的笑着，捏着对方下巴强迫人和自己对视。  
李东海抿着嘴巴，嘴唇都要被咬破。他现在真的怕的厉害，牙齿都在打颤，他根本没办法预测这个疯子到底要做些什么。  
“不说我就不会知道了吗？”李赫宰也不恼，伸手在他身上每个口袋摸索着，手机，耳机，杂七杂八的小零碎，名片，证件，都被翻了出来。  
“李东海是吗，哎呦，我们还是同年生呢，要叫我赫宰哥哥啊。”李赫宰笑的轻佻，故意把哥哥说成女生用语。  
李东海眼神暗下来，恼怒的瞪着对方。  
“哎呀呀，我们的小猫咪还会生气的吗？”李赫宰拍拍他的脸颊，“我可一点也不喜欢调皮的类型呢？再用这个眼神看我我就把你下巴卸了。”  
“你到底要干什么啊！”李东海忍不住了，大声朝对方喊，“我什么都没有，家里你想要的东西就拿走，银行卡密码我也可以给你，求你放了我好不好？”  
“我要那些东西干嘛呀，我不是说了吗，我们东海啊，记性真不好。” 李赫宰拍了拍他的屁股，“哥哥我一开始盯着的地方，就是这儿啊。”  
李东海终于忍不住了，眼泪大颗大颗的开始掉落，牙齿抵在下嘴唇上渗出血迹。可他这幅可怜的样子像是把李赫宰的神经点燃一样，这人从衣兜里掏出一把折叠小刀，朝他比划了几下。  
“别乱动，不然划到不该划的，虽然我没那个癖好。”  
李东海连发抖都不敢抖了，身体只是僵直着，惊恐的望着刀尖。李赫宰熟练地用刀尖儿把人腰带挑开，再仔细割烂。  
李东海有点心疼，这是他过生日时拿到的礼物，皮带的价格还不便宜。  
“哟，高级货啊，一会用用。”李赫宰也发现了这条皮带的质量不错，在空气里一挥，发出响亮的啪的一声。  
后面被扯开的是上衣，虽然李东海穿的是好脱的衬衫，李赫宰依旧恶趣味的把人上衣扯得七零八落。  
最后终于到了重点。李东海已经放弃抵抗了，他小声啜泣，企图能唤醒这人一丝良知，逃过一劫。然后他就觉得胯下一凉，这人把自己的西装裤脱掉，内裤也被割烂，挂在他脚踝上。  
“这样捆不太好看呢。”李赫宰仿佛在喃喃自语，“换个方式怎么样？”  
其实现在样子的李东海，真的诱人的很。碎发别再耳后，眼眶哭的红肿，上衣被割的乱七八糟，能隐约的看到被遮住的乳尖。西装裤就挂在小腿的地方，内裤挂在右脚脚踝，可他的前身却出乎意料的挺硬了，正在吞吐着透明的汁液，随着他的啜泣一颤颤地抖动。  
“这不是很喜欢吗？”李赫宰居然用刀面抵住了他那里。  
疯子！李东海在心里大叫。  
“哎呀，我不会伤害我们东海的，这小脸蛋怎么让人下得去手呢？”知道对方的心事，李赫宰安抚地摸了摸他的头发。  
李赫宰把李东海换了个方向，让人趴在床上，手灵活的开始捆另外一种花式。李东海没什么感受，就是觉得后背紧了些，嘴里也被塞了绳子，一直连到他的脚踝，整个小腿被强迫的曲折，脚面只能绷直。   
李东海现在的姿势就像任人宰割的羔羊，完全动弹不得。  
嘴里的津液不断地往下滴落，李东海不断的吸着口水，却根本是无用功。  
“宝贝，你真漂亮。”李赫宰的手指在他身后游走，抚摸到臀部情不自禁的揉捏起来。手指顺着臀缝挤入，在人穴口搅动了几下。“就是不知道干不干净呢。”  
李东海瞪大眼睛，呜呜呜地喊起来。李赫宰不知道从哪儿掏了一个软橡胶的肛塞出来，挤了很多润滑剂在上面，顺着穴口涂抹，扭动了几下塞了进去。  
李东海觉得穴口一下下被顶开，许久没被使用过的后面一点点开的越来越大。肛塞的长度不怎么样，但是宽度很适合做扩张。李赫宰转动着它，挑动角度，过了几分钟又抽了出来。  
“啧，果然很骚。”他挂了个冷笑，被拔出的肛塞非常干净，只有透明的润滑剂，连成了长丝，一点点被拉长又落在李东海的腿根。  
“那就可以随便用了吧？这样的身体怎么玩也不会坏的。” 李赫宰这样说着，两个手指顺势塞入了人的体内。  
李东海张大嘴巴，呜呜呜叫出，口水流了一片。  
“怎么能这么有精神，前后都好多水啊。”李赫宰给他擦了擦嘴角，手指上翘弯曲抽插，摸到一个有些凸起的部位，狠狠的蹂躏。  
李东海又哭了，头埋在被子里，这次不是因为害怕恐惧，是因为浓厚的羞耻。  
李赫宰插得他太舒服了，明明只是手指而已，明明没有过多久而已，他却舒服的脚趾都要抽筋了，前面也射出了浓白的精液。  
“积累了不少嘛。”李赫宰用手摸了摸对方前端，精液的颜色是像牛奶一样的浓度，然后把手指塞入东海嘴里搅动。  
李东海早就失了神，乖巧的用舌头舔弄着他的手指，鼻腔发出闷闷的哼声。  
李赫宰脱了自己的上衣，露出精壮的肌肉线条，两个黑色耳环晃来晃去，摇的李东海舍不得挪开眼。  
“等不及了？”李赫宰恶劣的咧了嘴角，“其实我比你急多了。”说着裤子也被脱下，李东海望着近在眼前的尺寸吞了吞口水。  
对方的长度和自己几乎相差无几，但粗度却是自己的两三倍。  
“从你和我对视的第一眼，我就想把你这样按在身下了，东海。”李赫宰喉头滚动，“你每晚的表情都真欠操。”  
李赫宰好心的给人松绑，李东海的手腕脚腕都留了深深的绳痕，有点像纹身刻在皮肤上。  
其实也不出乎意料，李东海没有半点想再反抗的意思，顺从的抬了屁股，脸颊还是红红的，抿着嘴巴主动地分开了双腿。  
李东海后穴的褶皱很浅，颜色也是和嫩白肤色相近，不是被经常使用的痕迹。李赫宰扶着自己下身，一寸寸的往里伸，生怕自己把人给挤裂了。但李东海的包容能力出乎意料的号，一口口吃的干干净净，全吞了下去，还主动收缩着像是催促对方的活动。  
这次没再废话，李赫宰不委屈自己，扶着对方腰肢就冲撞起来。腰部灵活的运动，速度又快又稳，但他发现李东海相比于速度，更喜欢他狠狠的冲撞。  
他拉着对方头发，一下下深深的插入，李东海闭着的嘴巴终于张开，发出带着哭腔和喜悦的呻吟，刺激着李赫宰的神经。  
“妈的，还说自己不勾引我，你知不知道自己现在多骚？” 额头都布了吸汗，李赫宰的呼吸加重。  
“受不了了，呜呜…赫宰…哈…不要了…不要了”李东海舔着自己殷红的嘴唇，带着鼻音呻吟着。  
“不要了？你现在这是不要的样子吗？”李赫宰磨磨牙，满脑子都是李东海每次丢下的那个不屑一顾，瞧不起人的眼神。就是这个眼神勾的他神魂颠倒，发了誓一定要把这人剥干净吃到肚子里。  
果然李东海的味道和他想象中一样好，甚至更美味多汁。  
“哈啊…要射了…要不行了…赫宰…赫宰”李东海口齿不清的哼唧着，手指没意识地抓弄着被单。  
终于在李东海又一次射出，肠壁紧紧的收紧，李赫宰闷哼了一声抽出射在了人的屁股上。李东海迷茫的回头，显然一副不清楚对方为何不直接射到里面。  
“想吃到哥哥的东西，小帅哥还是再努力一点吧。”


End file.
